


Sea Shanty

by DeafAndDaring



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: Pirate! AUTumblr @star-spangled-bingo square: “We gotta get you cleaned up”Spotify Playlist: Sea Shanties you could theoretically F*ck toWarnings: violence, rape (not descriptive),





	1. Chapter 1

You could hear the waves hit the old ships bow from where you sat behind the barrels. Your shirt was stained in blood, much like the rest of you. Your fingers carded through your dirty hair as your fingers wove through it, twisting them back and into braids hidden by your sweat cap. 

“Bait! To your duties!” The second hand called down. Your fellow newbies jumped up from their hammocks, grabbing mops and ropes. You fastened your sword to your side, a gift from your father, and stepped out, falling in line behind the two young boys. The deck was busy, but no more than you were used to. Though your fathers ship sailed no more, you wouldn’t stay on land with your mother. A woman of proper, the life she set for you, was not one you would prosper in. Sneaking onto the next leaving ship, you kept your head down, masquerading as a “bait boy” as the new crew were called. That was months ago.

You quickly moved to your duties, clearing the deck and taking any task thrown at you. A storm shook the ship for most of the afternoon, You scurried around to secure the hatches and sails, being one of the few men on deck of actual use. As the storm died out, the second hand was grumbling to the captain over a sodend map, staring at distaste to the sky.

“We’re off course, and I can’t tell which way off.” The second hand grumbled. You peered down over his shoulder from the upper deck as he pointed where the storm hit, quickly calculating your position to the sunset and appearing stars.

“We’re two clicks Southwest. If we sail North three clicks, Northwest Four, we will be back on track.” You said, looking back down at the Map.

“And who are you to tell me-” The secondhand began.

“No one.” You cut him off, moving away.

“Wait.” The captain called, his hand held out to you. “He’s right.” The captain said to the Second hand, pointing past his shoulder with his other hand. “There’s the guiding point, putting us about here.” The captain turned to you. “How did you know?”

“I was taught to read maps, sir.” You hung your head, trying to leave his scrutiny. The Captain beccond you to his deck, Looking you up and down as he circled you.

“Follow me.” The Captain said harshly, moving back to his cabins. Dread filled your throat, but you followed nonetheless. The door shut harshly behind you, it took all your willpower not to wince.

“I let you on my ship for one reason, do you know what that reason was?” The captain said, grabbing a jug of wine.

“The money?” You said, still not facing him. Your voice was softer, more feminine without the audience. The captain grabbed your wrist harshly, spinning you towards him.

“Funny, but no.” His hand wrapped down to roughly grab your flesh, pulling you farther into him. “For my pleasure on the long nights. The only reason a Lady should be on a ship.” 

“I am no lady.” You sneered, blood boiling.

“Don’t I know.” He winked, a sinister smile curling on his lips. The Captain pushed you to the bed, his dagger quickly meeting your throat to keep you complacent. “Don’t fight. We don’t want a repeat of last week.” His finger stroked the cut across your cheek that was beginning to heal. He stuffed your mouth with the kerchief kept by the bed for this reason, his weight keeping your arms and legs pinned. You mentally checked out of the moment.

______

The darkness made you freeze, the sounds of fighting on the main deck waking you from unwanted slumber. Your ribs were sore, fresh blood covering your chest where his dagger carved to keep you complacent earlier that evening. Every part of your body was on fire as you pulled the string on your pants and secured your sword to your waist. You held yourself up on the wall of the ship, wincing with every step. Gender be damned, you would fight, you had to. A rough tilt of the ship had you hitting the ground, the world going black once again.

____

“There’s a Woman.” An unfamiliar voice said. 

“Look at her, she’s injured. Get her.” Another deep voice rang out. You wanted to fight them, but you couldn’t will your voice to work, let alone your limbs. Two arms encircled you, a whimper escaping your lips at the movement.

“I know.” The first voice said softly to your protests. “ **We gotta get you cleaned up** , doll.” You felt the man carrying you away from the cabin into the cold rainy night, before slipping into darkness again.

___________

Light. You felt it on your face as your senses came back. Opening your eyes slightly, you peered at the small room. There was a familiar swaying to everything, telling you it was still a ship. Unlike the one you were on, this one was lighter, better taken care of. The small room held a table with maps strewn about it, but no jewels or treasures. Pain throbbed from your head and chest, you looked down to see clean skin and bandages on your chest, a large shirt placed over you. A pair of clean pants lay over the end of the bed, your sword in its leather placed beside it with care. 

Easing your legs over, you took in the pain of standing before pulling on the clothes. There was no hat to tuck your hair into, so you left it hanging down your back, securing your sword to your hip. One hand on the hilt, you moved cautiously to the door. Peering out, a busy ship greeted your eyes. The sun was mid sky, you assumed in the afternoon based on the heat. Closing the door behind you, you continued to watch. Your eyes met the backs of a Brunette and Blond, both equally large, laughing as they pointed to guiders in the sky and crewmates. Suddenly, the Brunette had turned, his eyes catching you in the doorway. 

“She’s awake.” He smiled at you softly, neither man moving closer. His voice was that of the first man in the night. Was it last night?

“You gave us a scare.” The Blond said, turning to face you fully. “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m the Captain of this vessel, name’s Steve. This is my Second-hand, James.” 

“Please, call me Bucky.” He chimed in. His eyes stayed locked on yours, concern throughout them. You stayed silent, looking between the two men.

What have you gotten yourself into?

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Your silence rang loud to Bucky, but he waited patiently, nonetheless. He could tell you were not at ease in their presence, and he didn’t blame you. 

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked, gesturing to one of the deckhands. “Would you like something to eat?” 

The man scurried off to fetch Steve’s request, your eyes following him as he went. Bucky stood silently, watching as you processed the scenes before you. Your hand stayed firmly on your sword, shoulders braced and tense. Your eyes met for a moment, curious yet full of fight. Bucky smiled, holding in a chuckle. You were no more than a frightened mouse. 

“Please, Join us so you can eat.” Steve took the small plate of bread, cheeses, and salted meat from the deckhand, thanking him with a nod, and placed the plate on the table beside their maps. He turned away, from their guest, back to the maps and sky. “I think two more days will suffice, wouldn’t you Buck?” 

Bucky turned his attention back to his friend, watching you from the corner of his eye. He tried to read the expressions on his best friends face, but they were deeply hidden behind the most disarming face Steve could muster. Bucky shook his head softly, laugh on his lips at the play. 

“Yes, I do believe we could make that work.” He replied looking back at the maps. Your movement to the other end of the table made him relax a little, trying to become smaller so as to not scare you. “That is, as long as we don’t run into any more obstacles.” 

Steve seemed to take in your presence joining them as well, as he turned ever so slightly to include you in their conversation. Neither man knew whom you were, nor your reasons for being on the ship they encountered a few nights prior, but they wanted to gain your trust the only way they knew how, by being open.

“Yes, other ships could cause issues.” Steve hummed, moving his fingers along the courses marked in dotted lines. “Wilson’s ships follow the channel, not that he would cause any issue, just a delay, as we could expect our friend to wish to drink together. The most issues have been found here, in the crossings.” Steve’s fingers traced a circle between two islands, marking it with an X.

“There’s a storm coming through the Northwest, our window will be slim.” Bucky responded, his finger placing on the map. “By the winds expected, we would end up in the middle of it, off course by three days.” 

“I don’t think we have the provisions to lose, both in the storm and with the added journey.” Steve sighed, looking about the sky again. Bucky studied the map, taking in your form folded on the barrel at the end, looking over the maps.

“You could adjust course north.” Your small voice rang out, dancing light in the breeze.

“You read the skies? Steve said softly, turning his attention to you. You nodded, eyes flicking up to him and back down. Steve slid the maps closer, gesturing for you to show him. Slowly, you moved your hand from an approximation of where you were, north into the storm, and to the port marked with a small circle.

“Hitting the storm earlier would push you back on course. By the time you get out, only minor adjustments would need to be made back west to counteract the change in the channel.” You said softly, looking back up at Steve to read his face. 

“She’s right.” Bucky said softly, making a mark of the new calculations with storm patterns.

“The only issue is this is Starks Territory.” Steve sighed. “If the storm pushes us too far, we would have to go back into it to get around.”

“We haven’t heard of anyone seeing Starks men in months, Steve.” Bucky countered. You pulled back at the sound of the name, and curiosity filled Bucky’s mind. He looked to Steve, hoping his friend saw the reaction.

“It’s a risk we shall take. I’ll tell the crew the new plans.” Steve turned to you with a smile. “Thank you for your counsel. It was much appreciated.” You nodded slightly, lips pulled tight as Steve moved quickly away. Bucky stood in silence with you still perched on the barrel, looking over the ship. He made the necessary notes on a piece of parchment while watching you in silence.

“We have arranged for you to stay in the Captain’s Quarters for the time being.” Bucky said softly, rolling up the maps. “There are clean bandages on the desk, and a couple of shirts with them. We hope you will ask for anything you may need.” 

Bucky looked up to find your eyes upon him, scared and curious. 

“No one will enter the quarters unless you invite them by mouth, you have my word.” Bucky said softly, watching you visibly relax, if only slightly.

“Thank you.” You said, voice barely above a whisper.

“Anything you wish, need only ask, my lady.” Bucky nodded, turning towards his cabin beside yours.

“I am no lady.” You muttered, almost sad quality to it.

“Why would you say that?” Bucky asked, watching as you looked out at the water.

“A ship is no place for a lady.” Bucky took in your sadness, how you held your head high despite only his wildest imagination of what landed you in the horrors he saw only a couple nights prior.

“A ship is a place for those who wish to be free.” He said simply, nodding though you couldn’t see him, and backing away to his cabin.

________

“Well, what do we think?” Bucky asked Steve late that night in their shared quarters. Though smaller, with two hammocks situated across the back wall, it was plenty of space for the two best friends. 

“I think the former Captain should have been tortured for the things he did to her.” Steve muttered.

“Did she say anything?” Bucky countered from where he lay in the lower hammock, staring at the ceiling.

“No, but you can see the damage he caused in how she holds herself. She is terrified to be here, around us.” Steve slammed his fist on the tabe, leaning over it to gather himself. 

“She knows much about sailing.” Bucky said softly. “I watched as she moved around the ship after our discussion. She helped where she could, never said a word after the map though.” 

He looked over at Steve, standing from the hammock. “We got Rumlow. His ship shall never sail again, and like a good captain, he went down on it. No one will be placed in her position again.”

“I hope you are right.” Steve smiled a weary smile before clapping his hand on his friends back. “We should be hitting the storm by morning. The ship is yours until it wakes me.”

“Of course, Captain.” Bucky rolled his eyes, watching as Steve slipped out of his boots and climbed into the hammock. He grabbed his hat and stepped back out into the cool night air. This is what Pirating was for.


	3. Chapter 3

*Y/n POV*  
“Be ready boys! Storms gathering before us.” Bucky's voice rang out loudly by the door. You set your sword on the table, worry on your lip of keeping it safe. For the past two days, it was your safety net, but now, now you needed to help. Those on this ship spoke little to you, but they had soft smiles and kind words to you when jumping in.  
You stepped out of the small cabin, lanterns lighting the ship as everyone moved quickly. Tucking your braid in your shirt, you moved out onto the upper decks. Flashes of light grew in the distance, and the wind was beginning to grow.  
“Lang! Let’s aim to hit this storm in alignment, Northwest.” Bucky called out, a series of “aye, aye”’s following his order.  
“What can I do?” You asked, looking over the organized chaos below.  
“We have his, thank you, though.” Bucky said softly, looking down at you.  
“All do respect, Captain, but I can work for my keep on your ship.” You said sternly, looking up at him.  
“Good thing it’s not my ship.” Bucky chuckled back, a smile loosely held on his lips. “It’s Steves, and he would agree with me.”  
“I only agree when you are not an idiot, which is slim to none.” Steve’s voice rang out, him moving quickly beside Bucky. “What was the question?” He addressed you with a kind smile, hand pulling the captain's hat from Bucky's head.  
“I’d like to help. Where shall I jump in, Captain?” You asked, ignoring Bucky's antics. “I’ve worked with most of your crew in the past couple of days.”  
“As I’ve seen. Help tie down the sails, and then report to Lang. I’m sure he’d enjoy your help keeping us on course, as it is your course.” Steve smiled, moving quickly to help on deck as well.  
You nodded, moving quickly across the deck and climbing the post to help lower the closest sail. You felt eyes on you as you moved around, quickly jumping in with instruction from other crewmates. Buckys eyes locked on yours, and followed you as you moved back up to the middle deck, passing him to join Lang on the navigation deck.   
“Hey, How can I help?” You said, watching the man look around the skies.  
“Quite a storm we head towards.” His voice shook as he smiled in the rain. A soft laugh slipped from your lips.  
“Nothing to worry about, you’ve got this.” You moved beside him, gesturing to the lightened space in the clouds. “That’s the eye, if we can get to it, we can resecure the decks as needed, then sail out.”  
“I think we can handle that.” Lang said, pointing just west of the Eye. “I’ll sail us that a way, and the fighting currents should push us just into it.”  
“Sounds perfect. As long as the winds don’t push us out.” You smiled, closing your eyes to the mist on your face. All the noise of the crew disappeared from your hearing, nothing but the sound of the waves crashing on themselves, the wind blowing on the ship, and the creaks of the old wood fighting back consuming your mind. You took another breath, listening to the winds before opening your eyes once again.  
“You should be okay, maybe just adjust more West when we enter the worst of it?” You said softly, placing a hand on Langs shoulder and giving it a squeeze. He nodded, barking out plans to Steve on the deck.   
Your eyes wandered to find him, listening intently to Langs guidance. You watched as crewmates finished their tasks above deck and moved below to secure the rest of the ship, which you had yet to explore. Making a mental note to check after the storm, you moved quickly across the deck to the point deck, looking ahead as lightning lit the dark waters. Everything but the storm faded from your senses, taking you back.

“The point deck, little miss, is the best place to captain your ship.” Your fathers voice was in your ear as he held you up on the railing.   
“Why’s that?” You asked, looking back at the endless deck behind you both.  
“Behind you is a crew who knows how to do their jobs, a first-mate to make sure they don’t need help, and a navigator who will keep you from capsizing.” He smiled, pointing in front of you. Your eyes followed the end of his finger, to the dolphins moving to the west.  
“Before you is nothing but the sea, and all of the answers you need to prepare. Tell me, what do the dolphins tell you?” He asked.  
“Weather moving from the East. We should keep West if anything comes, but steer East if we can not avoid it.” You said pointing towards the sky, finger tracing down from the sun.  
“Good.” Your dad said, squeezing your sides as he lifted you, placing your feet back on the deck and taking his hat from atop your head. “These are things you miss when back on the Navigation deck. From here, you learn to speak to the cruel mistress that is the sea, and she will speak to you.”

A tear dripped down your face, the wind and rain making quick haste of clearing it from your face. You watched the ocean before you, tuning out the voices behind you.  
___________  
*Bucky’s POV*

Bucky watched as you effortlessly climbed the swaying ship, swinging down on one of the ropes, using yourself as a counterweight rather than pure strength. The crewmates moved with your assistance effortlessly, some seeming to appreciate your quick movement. His eyes stayed locked on you as you joined Lang, listening intently and adding your own advice. He heard your soft laugh fall in the middle of the panic and urgency of the situation and couldn't help but smile.   
Bucky moved after a pointed shout from Steve, securing the upper deck and the doors to the Captains and First mate quarters. He turned back to find you, only seeing you were no longer with Lang. Panic filled his chest as he moved swiftly down to the deck.  
“Below deck!” Steve called from where he stood at the entrance.  
“Secure!” Rang out from various depths, echoing as the message was passed up.   
“Eyes on Her?” Bucky asked, receiving no call backs.  
“Point.” Steve gestured to a dark figure at the opening deck of the ship, the rain picking up harshly.  
“Is she crazy?” Bucky said, shock crossing his face.  
“I think she knows more than we think.” Steve gripped his friend's arm, gaining his attention. “You don’t think..?”   
Bucky looked at Steve, reading his unasked question through his eyes. He looked back at your figure, holding the railing lightly, unswayed by the rocking of the ship.  
“She couldn’t be, could she?” He asked softly.  
“No one has seen her since she was little. Stark hid her once she hit maturity.” Steve shrugged. “Rumor was she went to school, joined society with her mother, became a lady.”  
Bucky looked at his friend, giving his shoulder a squeeze as he repeated your words from the first day. 

“She’s no Lady.”


	4. Chapter 4

“It’s not safe up here.” Bucky's voice called through the storm. 

“On the contrary, this is the safest place.” You hollered back, watching the storms. You felt Bucky come closer, standing directly behind you, yet hesitating to touch you. “What do you see?”

“A storm?” Bucky asked, eyes squinting against the salty mists carried by rain. You turned to face him, the ship hitching and making you stumble. Bucky’s hands instinctively moved to your sides, holding you in place until you got your footing.

“Thank you.” You whispered, looking up at him. He smiled slightly, releasing his hold, then looked back out at the sea before you.

“I still don’t see it.” He said, voice now in your ear.

“Look closer. See how the waves fall into each other, the shadows. Feel the wind as it hits your face.” You spoke softly, slow, watching as his eyes flicked across the dark sea.

“There,” He pointed just over your shoulder. “It’s calmer there.” 

“Exactly. You wouldn’t have seen it from the Nav deck.” You said without turning around. The ship pitched again, Bucky and yourself both moving absentmindedly towards the railing, hands landing in the same spot. Bucky looked down at you, curiosity in his eyes.

“How do you know all of this?” He asked, not removing his hand from yours.

“I observed.” You said simply. You moved your hand, moving back to where Lang could see you clearly on the deck. “West! The eye is dead ahead.” Lang made the necessary adjustment, the ship rocking a few more times before falling into the currents and settling. You moved from the point deck to the main, rechecking the ties on the mast and securing some knots.

Bucky stood on the point deck, watching you for a moment and turning back to the sea, trying to see the things you did from standing there. 

______________

*after the storm*

“Thank you.” Steve said, joining you on the point deck.

“What for Captain?” You asked, sitting on the rail.

“For helping us through that storm.” He said softly, coming to stand beside you. You both looked out over the sea, beautiful blue colors pushing out the dark greys. “We only needed to correct by one day, and by stopping in the eye, no rations were lost.”

“I’m glad to see your ship and crew come through safely.” You smiled, looking up to the sun. “Captain?”

“Steve, please. We are not so formal on this ship, as you have seen.” His smile was disarming as he looked at you.

“Steve, I never got the chance to thank you for taking me on your ship, bandaging my wounds, and your generosity since I arrived.” You said, looking back at his face. You offered your hand, watching his face as he wrapped his hand around yours in a firm shake.

“No thanks necessary.” He squeezed your hand before letting it go, looking back out at sea. “I do hope you plan to stay with us after we dock in port?” 

You looked across the water, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath. “I’d like to discuss with the captain my rolls on his ship.”

“I think that can be arranged.” 

_______

*Buckys POV*

Your laugh carried in the wind from where you sat on the Point deck rail, Steve smiling and laughing beside you. Bucky shook his head, looking back over the maps in his hand. 

“Is she staying?” Lang asked from the Nav deck, moving up the steps to join him.

“I’m not sure.” Bucky sighed, unrolling the next map. Unfamiliar writing jotted a course through uncharted seas, a circle labeled “port” now marked. “Lang, is there a port here?” 

Lang came around and stood beside Bucky, looking over the maps. “I’m not sure, who wrote this?” 

Bucky looked back up to you, fingers tracing the loopy script on the map. “Can we plan to take this voyage next? Then come back by the channel, perhaps visit with Wilsons fleet.” 

“We’d need to be in port close to a week to prepare, just in case that is not a true port.” Lang said. “You know how antsy the crew gets.”

“Ah, but this is home. I’m sure one week would not be bad.” Bucky smiled, tying the map back together and pulling it aside. A week in port should give him enough time to find answers. 

_________

*YN POV*

“Land Ho!” Called the Crewmate in the crows nest.

“Prepare for port, Men! One week on land ought to do us some good.” Steve called in response, Moving from the Nav deck towards the cabins.

“Steve!” You smiled, stepping out of the Captains cabin. “Are you sure our agreement is what you wish?” You wrung your hands together, thinking back to a couple days prior. Steve discussed granting you the Captains cabin, the official mapmaker of his ship. 

“Of course I am. In fact, I do believe our next voyage is one which you set in motion.” He smiled. “Please, use our time in port to reimagine the cabin to your liking.” Steve leaned in closer, his voice but a whisper. “I’m sure there are men on this ship who would do anything to keep from going home to their families.” 

Your laugh rang out as you thanked Steve, Bucky turning towards the sound as he always did. He moved quickly across the deck to meet you as you moved down. 

“So, you are staying?” He asked, trying to hide his excitement.

“If you mean while we are in port, I have some business to attend to.” You smiled weaving around the men moving empty barrels to the deck. 

“I mean after.” Bucky mused, taking your hand and pulling you aside. Your breath caught as you landed in his strong arms, looking up at his bemused smile. 

“I do think you will need my aid finding that port.” You whispered, casting your eyes down from his intense stare. 

“I look forward to it.” Bucky released you from his hold, bringing your hand to his lips softly before letting you go. He swiftly moved away, helping move the barrels and crates onto the deck. You watched him with curiosity, before your eyes caught sight of a familiar ship moving into port beside you.

This could not bode well for you. 


	5. Chapter 5

Panic struck you as you moved closer to port.   
“Starks Main fleet is almost complete in docking, we are next.” Lang called to the deck, preparing the men to join their stations moving in.   
You moved from the main deck, moving swiftly back to the Cabin you would call your own and closing the door. You moved around, searching for ways to hide your identity. You rebraided your hair as tightly as you could, thinking if you had seen a sweat cap anywhere. A knock rang out on your door, causing you to freeze.  
“Y/n? Are you okay?” Bucky’s voice came through the door. You took a breath, thinking quick on your feet. Opening the door, you grabbed his hand and closed the door behind him.   
“I didn’t realize we would be docking so close to another ship coming in.” You said quickly. “You know how many feel about women on ships. They’re either married to the captain or a plaything to the crew.”   
“Easy, easy.” Bucky shushed softly. “How can I help ease your worry?”  
“I need something to hide my hair.” You said, stopping in your hunt. “I wore a cap on the last ship. I can hide everything else, but I need a cap.”   
“Okay. Give me a moment.” Bucky nodded, stepping back out to the deck.   
You took a breath, untucking your shirt from the pants you wore, bulking up your appearance. Taking the badges you cleaned, you wrapped your chest tight. Thinking quickly, you took ink dust from the block and hollowed out your face, cutting your jaw and cheeks harshly from their normal rounded nature. The door opened again, and you found Bucky standing before you with a couple hats and sweat bands in hand. You took one that bulked up from your forehead and tied in the back, hanging down across your shoulder to help blend in.   
“Thank you.” You said softly, looking over everything. It would have to do until you got back into town.  
“Of course.” Bucky smiled softly. “Would you like me to walk you from port?”  
“No, no.” You said quickly. “It would raise suspicions. I’ll go out with some of the barrels on the first unload.”  
“As you wish.” Bucky nodded, holding the door open for you. “I look forward to seeing you on our next voyage.  
You nodded, moving out of the cabin and joining a part of the crew in unloading. When your feet hit the dock, you stayed in the shadows of the ship, weaving around the other crew unloading. Once you reached the town, alleys became your friends as you ran. Your feet carried you on the familiar paths until you reached a garden, following the servants path around to the back of an older house. Knocking, you waited anxiously as the door opened.  
“Happy.” You smiled, pulling your cap off with a smile.  
“Y/n?” He said softly, pulling you into the house swiftly. “You’re back? But Pirate Rumlows ship..”  
“It is in the bottom of the sea as it should be.” You nodded. “Sunk by a ship, Captained by Rogers and Barnes.” The two of you moved swiftly through the house, towards the tea room in the back where soft music played. “They saved me.”  
“Y/n?” The music stopped to the soft voice.  
“It’s me, ma.” You smiled, stepping into the tea room. A blur of blonde hair moved across the room to a tight hug. The hug loosened, and you were held at arms length.   
“But you are not staying?” Pepper said softly, brushing a stray hair from your face.  
“No, ma, I’m not.” You said softly.  
“Just like your father.” She smiled. “Come, tell me everything.”  
__________  
*Bucky’s POV*  
Bucky watched from the ship as you wove through the busy docks, disappearing in the shadows of town. He gathered his things, stepping down to the docks himself, helping where he was needed with the crew. He nodded to the crew of the other ship in dock, until his eyes locked on the captain.  
“Captain Rhodes!” He called, the other captain looking towards the sound with a smile.  
“Bucky, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, pulling the man into a hug.  
“The timing of the sea?” Bucky mused with a laugh. “I actually have a question for you. Starks Daughter, does she sail still?”   
Rhodes laughed softly. “No, not since the passing of her father. She should be at the Property if not school. Just follow the road until you reach the Stark mansion.”   
“Thank you, old friend. Let’s grab a drink while in dock.” Bucky smiled, moving quickly in the direction he gestured. He didn’t hear Rhodes' response, focused on his mission. He must find out.  
Bucky followed the road up into the town the next day, finding himself at a gated drive.   
“Sir, I request an audience with Mrs. Potts-Stark, and Miss Stark.” Bucky said to the guard, removing his cap.   
“To what do they owe the pleasure as the afternoon begins?” The man asked.  
“I have a question regarding their ships at sea.” Bucky smiled. “I’d like to take it up with the owner of the fleet, as Captains can be so difficult to track down.”   
“Yes, sir. Please wait as I speak to the Mistresses of the house.”  
______  
*Y/N POV*  
“He’s here? Like right now?” You asked, sitting quickly. “They know.” Fear moved into your eyes as you looked between Happy and your Mother.  
“Perhaps not. I will meet with him, say you are still at school.” Pepper reassured you with a soft pat. “You, go upstairs, pack the things you came to retrieve. When I have sent him away, you and I shall have dinner and you will be on your way back.”  
You nodded, moving quickly through the back of the house to your residence. You heard Bucky’s voice from the sitting room, moving quietly to pack your boots and clothes into a trunk. When you were finished, his voice still sang through the halls. Quietly, you creeped barefoot through the halls so you could hear him better.  
“Madam, I thank you for the information you provided.” Bucky said softly. “I’m sorry for assuming your daughter was home.”  
“No need to be sorry.” Pepper soothed. “She spends much time in her studies, much like her father did to the seas.”  
“I see. Do you believe she will return to the seas? Perhaps one of her fathers fleet she will captain?” Bucky asked.  
“No, no. I believe she will continue in her studies for some time before taking her fathers mantel. That is, if she wishes for his fleet. I believe Captain Rhodes does command well, and should be able to aid you in your passage.”  
“Thank you again, I know this was unexpected.” Bucky soothed, standing.  
“As all of life is. Thank you for coming to see me.” Pepper walked him out of the house, and only when the door closed did you come forward.  
“Well?”  
“I don’t think he knows.” Pepper smiled. “But I don’t think you should fool him much longer.”


	6. Chapter 6

The week moved quickly, you held up in your quarters aboard the ship the rest of the time in dock. With confirmation everyone was on board, the ship moved out early, before the sun had fully risen. You still did not leave your cabin until well aways from the Docks.  
Stepping out into the setting sun, you smiled brightly with the new maps in hand. All that time in the cabin, you dived into comparing your fathers old maps to the new ones of Steve's crew, adding ports and current patterns where you could. Walking down to the Navigation deck, you gestured for Steve to join you.  
“Here is the proposed course to take for the southern port.” You showed him your adjustments from the older pencil line.  
“This will take an extra three days.” He said softly. “Why not take the original route?”  
You hesitated a second. “Those are Starks waters. I’m sure you would like to withhold from a possible delay they may bring.”  
“I already cleared it with Rhodes.” Bucky’s voice came from behind you. “We are able to sail through their waters. We will pass the course of his ship here.” Bucky leaned across you, pointing to a space in the channel.   
“Perfect. Unless there are other objections?” Steve looked at you.  
“None, captain.” You swallowed. “I’ll inform Lang.”  
You stepped out of the space Bucky had left you, moving around and speaking to Lang. 

Bucky watched how you moved and spoke, something off about the way you held yourself. He watched you the rest of the week, seemingly as timid as when you first explored the ship as the days passed. When you disappeared below decks one evening, Bucky moved to follow.  
“Are you okay?” Bucky said softly upon finding you. You were pacing between stored barrels in the dark, the repetition of your boots clicking on the boards changing in pace.   
“Fine, fine.” You sighed, halting in your movement. “Can I help you?”  
“Nothing to help me with.” Bucky smiled, leaning against the small door well. “You just seemed more timid as we got closer to our rendezvous with the other ships.”  
You looked up at Bucky, his open demeanor disarming. You went to respond, but closed your mouth without saying anything.  
“If you have a worry, I hope you come to me.” Bucky continued, stepping closer to you in the dark. “I do think I proved myself trustworthy.” His breath was hot in your ear, low and silky.   
“What I say to you can not be shared with anyone. Not even Steve.” You whispered, stepping even closer to him, if that was even possible.  
“You have my word.” He murmured, impossibly quiet. You searched his eyes, acutely aware of how close he was. The ship hitched just slightly, your footing pushing you back against the barrels, Bucky still as close as before.  
“I can not be found by Starks ships.” you whispered. “They do not know of the deal I have made.” It was quiet for a moment as Bucky contemplated what you had said.  
“She will continue in her studies for some time.” Bucky repeated the words your mother spoke to him two weeks prior. You nodded against his chest, watching his eyes. Bucky nodded his understanding. “You may want to place the sword in a safe place, then. Anyone who is close enough will recognize the seal.”   
You blinked at the smile that graced his features.   
“You knew?” you asked softly.  
“No, but now I can place the pieces together faster.” Bucky whispered, his hand pulling your waist closer. “I don’t want to lose you either.” His lips grazed your forehead softly, and as quickly as he appeared, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. Leaving this here for now- Let me know if you like it or what you think should hapen. May come back later.


End file.
